Winter in Tokyo
by Lala Yoichi
Summary: Musim dingin, antara cinta yang menghilang dan cinta masa lalu yang kembali.


**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Winter in Tokyo © Lala Yoichi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terinspirasi dari kisah nyata**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading...**

Satu helai daun kemuning gugur dari rantingnya setelah bertahan dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Tersapu angin, berputar beberapa saat di udara sebelum akhirnya mendarat di tumpukan dedaunan gugur lainnya yang jatuh terlebih dahulu.

Melihat itu, Akashi seolah mengerti sesuatu. Sekuat apapun untuk bertahan, jika sudah tiba pada masanya, maka mau tidak mau harus rela melepaskan. Seperti peristiwa yang dialami dedaunan barusan contohnya. Saat masih hijau, mereka begitu kuat melekat. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, kekuatan mereka termakan usia. Meski tak bisa dipungkiri, ada juga daun hijau yang gugur sebelum saatnya. Karena terlalu rapuhnya tangkai, ditambah kuatnya badai. Tanpa ada penyongkong yang mendukungnya.

Dia pun akan bernasib sama, andai saja ia tak memiliki mereka. Keluarga juga teman-temannya.

Sudut bibirnya berkedut, menahan senyuman yang pada akhirnya merekah juga.

Angin sore berhembus lembut. Menerpa tubuh kecil yang berbalut mantel hitam dan juga syal rajut semerah darah. Terlihat mencolok, tak beda jauh dengan warna rambutnya. Tapi semua itu tersamarkan warna jingga kemerahan dedaunan mapel yang berhamburan di sekitar. Ya, di musim gugur adalah saat dimana para pepohonan berlomba-lomba menunjukan pesona mereka. Terlebih untuk pohon momiji dan juga mapel itu sendiri yang mengampit di sepanjang jalan.

Hah.

Hela nafas bersama uap hangat berhembus. Tanpa terasa musim gugur akan segera berakhir dan tergantikan dengan musim dingin. Tak mengherankan jika suhu akhir-akhir ini menjadi semakin lebih rendah dari biasanya. Dan lebih menusuk tentu saja. Memaksa para pejalan kaki semakin mengeratkan serta merapatkan mantel untuk menjaga suhu tubuh mereka tetap terjaga- hangat.

Berbicara tentang musim dingin, hal itu mengingatkannya dengan sesuatu. Mungkin lebih tepatnya adalah seseorang. Seketika saja, perasaan aneh merasuk hingga ke dalam sumsum tulangnya. Mengalir ke seluruh urat nadi dan mengikat oksigen disana. Hingga ia merasakan sesak yang luar biasa.

Ia rindu pemuda itu.

Sekali lagi mengambil nafas panjang juga dalam, lalu menghembuskan dengan perlahan. Tidak sepenuhnya hilang, tapi paling tidak ia merasa jauh lebih baik sekarang.

Melirik jam tangan merk ternama melingkar manis di pergelangan tangannya, pemuda Akashi tersebut memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku mantelnya yang hangat. Sudah sore ternyata. Tidak menyangka, kembalinya ia ke Tokyo membangkitkan ingatan masa lalu yang lama ia simpan rapat dalam kotak memori. Kembali melanjutkan perjalanan, Akashi Seijuurou menyusuri jalanan Tokyo yang dihujani dedaunan jingga. Menyatu dalam kerumunan para pejalan kaki yang hendak pulang atau pun sekedar menikmati waktu luang.

Secangkir kopi atau coklat panas terdengar bagus sepertinya, ucapnya dalam hati. Membuat ia tak sabar untuk segera sampai ke apartemen pribadi miliknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Coffee shop, Tokyo**

 **18:10 pm**

'Klining'

Lonceng kecil yang menggantung pada sudut pintu berdenting. Tanda datangnya pelanggan yang baru saja memasuki cafe. Dengan sapaan dan senyum ramah, seorang pelayan menyambut kedatangannya. Mempersilahkan dirinya untuk menyamankan diri di salah satu bangku sofa yang terlihat mengundang untuk segera diduduki. Dan benar saja, memang sangat nyaman. Memperhatikan interior dan suasana di dalam cafe, Akashi Seijuurou, pelanggan yang baru saja memasuki salah satu tempat umum itu mengangguk. Dalam hati, ia memuji tempat yang ia kunjungi saat ini.

Baiklah, niat awal memang dia ingin pulang menghangatkan diri ke apartemen miliknya yang lumayan lama ia tinggalkan di Tokyo. Mengingat ia kembali sibuk di Kyoto untuk mengurus cabang perusahaan disana setahun lalu. Tapi niatnya itu batal ketika ia tak sengaja melihat sebuah cafe yang tengah buka di seberang jalan. Terlihat nyaman dan yang jelas juga hangat. Begitu menggoda. Hingga sampai lah ia disini sekarang.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang pelayan lainnya datang menghampiri mejanya. Sama seperti sebelumnya, pelayan itu menyapa dan tersenyum seramah mungkin seraya menyerahkan buku menu. Membalas dengan senyum tipis, Akashi menerima buku menu yang diberikan padanya. Manik merahnya meneliti setiap daftar menu yang terpajang. Bisa dibilang, cukup lengkap. Mulai dari makanan pembuka, utama hingga hidangan penutup dengan berbagai macam pilihan.

Setelah menemukan menu mana yang ia inginkan, Akashi mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sang pelayan. Menyebutkan setiap menu yang kemudian dicatat dengan cekatan.

"Baiklah, Tuan. Anda memesan sup tofu, wafel dengan sirup maple dan cappucino."

Sang pelayan mengecek pesanan Akashi. Tapi baru saja ia hendak membenarkan. Sebuah suara baritone tiba-tiba saja menginterupsi hingga ia menutup kembali bibirnya yang sempat terbuka.

"Tambahkan beef teriyaki, satu cheese burger dan juga segelas espresso panas." Sebuah tatapan malas ia lemparkan kepada pelayan yang terbengong menatapnya dan kemudian tamu tak diundang itupun mengalihkan pandangan ke pemuda bersurai merah yang kini nampak tertegun. Seolah ia baru saja melihat sesosok hantu atau sejenisnya.

"Yo! Akashi, lama tidak jumpa." Sapanya datar. Seakan baru tersadar dari keterkejutan, Akashi kembali ke realita.

"Daiki-" Baru saja berucap, Akashi mengalihkan atensinya kepada pelayan, "Tolong tambahkan menu yang ia sebutkan ke dalam pesanan." Imbuhnya. Mengangguk paham, sang pelayan sekali lagi mengecek pesanan sebelum meninggalkan mejanya- ah, meja mereka.

Mengambil tempat duduk di depan sang pebisnis muda, sesosok pria jangkung berkulit eksotis yang kini mengenakan jaket tebal hitam menatap manik merah yang masih terpaku padanya. Kentara sekali, ia masih terkejut.

"Apa aku sebegitu mempesonanya hingga kau tak berkedip menatapku?" sindirnya. Memutus kontak mata, Akashi mengalihkan pandangan keluar jendela kaca cafe yang besar. Ia mendengus. Mengembalikan ekspresi wajahnya ke mode normal. Datar dan tenang.

"Rasa percaya dirimu masih saja besar," balasnya. Satu sudut bibir milik pria tan yang diketahui bernama Aomine Daiki itu tertarik ke atas, membentuk sebuah seringaian antara seksi dan juga mengejek.

"Karena hal itu lah kau menyukai ku bukan, hei kau, mantan kekasih?" Memutar mata jengah, ia kembali menatap sang 'mantan' kekasihnya yang kini menatap dengan wajah super duper menyebalkan. Ingin rasanya ia melempar vas bunga di hadapannya.

"Kau beruntung, kita berada di tempat ramai sekarang." Ujarnya mencoba tetap kalem. Meskipun dalam hati ia sedikit merasa dongkol. Kenapa juga ia harus bertemu pria menyebalkan ini dengan begitu cepat. Padahal, ia adalah salah satu orang yang enggan ia temui dalam waktu dekat ini.

"Memang kenapa? Oh- jangan bilang kau akan menyerangku seperti malam itu? Kau tahu kan, malam-malam yang biasa kita lewati bersama. Ah, ternyata kau masih 'nakal' eh, Seijuurou?"

"Oh- tentu saja. Ingin rasanya aku 'menyerang' mu kemudian merobek mulutmu dengan garpu." Akashi menatap tajam Aomine yang kini malah tergelak geli menyaksikan reaksi marahnya. Siapa orang yang tidak jengkel ketika hal pribadi dibicarakan di tempat yang tidak seharusnya. Apalagi sudah menjadi masa lalu. Dengan intonasi yang lumayan keras pula. Akashi tahu, pria yang berprofesi sebagai kepala polisi Tokyo itu hanya berusaha menggodanya. Bersama semenjak SMP dan menjalin kasih selama 5 tahun, tentu saja ia sudah sangat mengenal tabiat lelaki mesum yang pernah menjadi Ace di tim basketnya dulu.

"Wo wo wo. Tenang, Sei, tenang. Kau masih saja manis seperti dulu," ucapnya setelah berhasil menghentikan tawa. Tapi kekehannya kembali pecah saat Akashi melotot mendengarnya berkata 'manis' untuknya, "dan juga menyeramkan pada waktu bersamaan."

"Aku anggap itu sebagai pujian,"

Tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis. Aomine memperhatikan mantan kekasihnya dalam diam. Tak banyak berubah, Akashi masih terlihat seperti Akashinya yang dahulu.

"Aku dengar kau menjalin hubungan dengan Bakagami. Bagaimana hubungan kalian sekarang? Semua baik-baik saja?"

Tidak menjawab, putra Akashi Masaomi memasang wajah masam. Ia sangga dagu lancipnya dengan salah satu tangan yang bertumpu pada meja.

"Oke, melihat perubahan air mukamu. Kurasa jawabannya adalah tidak." Simpul Aomine.

"Kau semakin pintar, eh?"

"Tent-"

"Maaf, Tuan. Pesanan Anda telah datang." Dua orang pelayan menghampiri meja mereka. Salah satunya mendorong meja kecil yang membawa pesanan dan satunya lagi memindahkan satu persatu hidangan ke meja.

"Terima kasih," ucap Akashi.

"Selamat menikmati." Membungkuk kecil, kedua pelayan dengan langkah pelan mulai mengundurkan diri.

"Terlihat lezat," komen Aomine menatap lapar hidangan di depannya. Ya, kali ini Akashi setuju dengannya. Uap hangat tampak mengepul, tanda jika hidangan yang tersaji baru saja dibuat. Pemuda, ah, tidak lagi. Lelaki berpostur tubuh mungil meraih cangkir cappucino dan menyesapnya sedikit.

"Kita lanjutkan ngobrolnya nanti," seolah mengerti, Aomine mengangguk paham. Ya, dia tahu. Akashi tidak suka berbicara ketika sedang menikmati hidangan di atas meja makan. Tidak sopan katanya. Tahu sendirilah, kalangan terhormat. Harus menjaga attitude.

Sibuk dengan makanan masing-masing. Tiba-tiba saja suasana menjadi hening. Hanya denting peralatan makan yang terdengar samar. Enak. Tak hanya tempat dan suasana, tapi menu yang ditawarkan juga setara. Tampaknya Akashi akan mencatat tempat ini sebagai salah satu cafe yang perlu direkomendasikan.

Memasukan satu suapan sup tofu ke dalam mulut kecilnya, ia mengunyah dengan khidmat. Tekstur tofu yang lembut, dipadukan dengan kuah bening yang gurih dan sedikit pedas. Sangat cocok dinikmati dalam cuaca dingin.

"Coba lah," Aomine mengulurkan sepotong daging beef teriyaki miliknya. Dan tanpa ragu ia menerima suapan tersebut.

"Oishi, beefnya lembut." Komen Akashi setelah menelannya. Sementara Aomine hanya tersenyum puas mendengar pendapat orang di seberang. Melihat itu, Akashi teringat akan masa-masa ketika mereka masih bersama dulu. Mereka sering melakukan hal seperti ini, saling berbagi makanan satu sama lain. Seketika, perasaan aneh itu kembali menelusup ke dalam benaknya. Ia tersenyum kecil, menatap sup tahu miliknya. Mengambil satu potongan kecil kemudian menggiringnya ke bibir tipis Aomine.

"Coba lah, Dai." Memandang sejenak, pria tan itu melahap dengan semangat. Lalu mengacungkan satu jempol kepadanya. Akashi tertawa kecil. Selanjutnya, mereka kembali hening.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

'Klining'

"Terima kasih telah berkunjung,"

Terlihat dua orang bergender sama namun berbeda sifat baru saja keluar dari sebuah cafe. Berjalan beriringan di trotoar jalan yang tidak begitu besar bersama para pejalan kaki lainnya yang berlalu-lalang. Membiarkan keheningan mengisi kekosongan di antara mereka.

Hari sudah sepenuhnya gelap. Lampu taman dan jalan mulai menyala satu persatu. Jarum jam menunjukan hampir pukul delapan malam. Itu artinya, kurang lebih satu jam kedua sosok itu menghabiskan waktu bersama di dalam cafe.

"Kau akan pulang sekarang?" memecah keheningan, Aomine menoleh ke samping. Memandang lelaki yang jauh lebih kecil darinya. Detik berikutnya, dua pasang mata berbeda warna bersirobok untuk kesekian kali.

"Hn, udara semakin dingin. Dan aku juga merasa sedikit lelah. Jadi ya, aku ingin pulang sekarang." Sahutnya. Mengalihkan perhatiannya ke depan, Akashi menatap datar jalanan. Hingga sesuatu merebut atensinya. Memperhatikan sepasang kekasih yang tengah berjalan seraya bergandengan tangan. Sang pria menggenggam erat jemari sang gadis yang tampak mengerutkan dahi juga bibirnya.

Ah, apa ini? Apa kah mereka sedang bertengkar? Sang gadis terlihat merajuk dan mengabaikan prianya. Hingga entah apa yang kekasihnya itu bisikan, sampai sang gadis merona dan memukul kecil sang pria. Sementara sang pria itu sendiri? Ia nampak tertawa seraya menghindari pukulan yang gadisnya layangkan. Dan adegan selanjutnya, membuat sudut bibirnya tertarik kecil. Sepasang kekasih itu saling berpelukan dan berjalan dengan bahagia.

Manis.

Pandangannya melembut. Kepingan memori akan dirinya bersama seseorang kembali berputar. Ia dan seseorang itu juga pernah mengalami hal yang sama. Bahkan ketika ia memandang sepasang kekasih itu, yang ia lihat adalah dirinya sendiri dan juga orang itu.

Aomine yang menyadari Akashi tersenyum sendiri mengernyitkan keningnya samar. Wajahnya berubah datar. Dia tahu, apa yang ada di kepala si merah di sampingnya. Tidak salah lagi, pasti dia. Ikut mengalihkan pandangan ke depan, Aomine memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaket.

"Kau bersama ku, tapi malah memikirkan orang lain. Tidak kah itu kurang sopan?" dengusnya kesal. Menyadari nada tidak menyenangkan terlontar dari makhluk gangguro di dekatnya. Akashi mengerling sekilas.

"Maa, apa ini semacam bentuk kecemburuan?" responnya dengan nada mengejek tentu saja. Tak ada hari tanpa ejekan untuk mereka berdua.

"Kau cerdas, Sei. Kurasa kau sudah tahu jawabanku." Terdiam. Keheningan kembali mengisi. Hanya deru angin dan suara gemerisik dedaunan yang kini terdengar. Bukannya tidak peka, hanya saja Akashi mencoba mengabaikan setiap tanda yang Aomine berikan sebagai kode. Ya, kode jika lelaki jangkung itu masih menyimpan perasaan kepada dirinya. Lalu bagaimana dengan dirinya sendiri?

"Aku- sangat menyesal atas kejadian yang telah menimpa kita dulu." Sekali lagi Aomine menginterupsi. Kali ini, dengan nada yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Terdengar sedikit... lirih, "andai saja ada kesemp-"

"Dai," Akashi menghentikan langkahnya yang secara otomatis diikuti sang mantan kekasihnya dahulu. Menghela nafas gusar, Akashi menatap Aomine dengan pandangan lelah. Ya, dia lelah jika harus mengingat kembali masa lalu yang ingin dan sangat sulit ia kubur itu. Angin kembali berhembus. Menggoyangkan anak rambut mereka. Beberapa pejalan kali berlalu melewati mereka yang berdiam diri, "kumohon hentikan. Semua itu sudah menjadi masa lalu sekarang. Sekarang adalah saatnya kita menjalani hidup baru masing-masing." Pintanya.

Mengeratkan genggaman tangan yang tersembunyi di balik material tebal, Aomine menggertakan rahangnya dalam diam. Ada rasa sakit disana. Seperti sengatan kecil namun tajam menancap di dada kirinya. Sangat sakit. Dia ditolak, eh?

Terkekeh, Aomine menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Memamerkan cengiran lebar khas miliknya, "Aku hanya bercanda. Kau itu masih sama saja, ya? Tidak bisa diajak bercanda. Membosan kan sekali. Pantas saja Bakagami kabur darimu," Keluhnya. Mengeluarkan salah satu tangannya, Aomine mulai berjalan kembali seraya mengorek telinganya. Ekspresi malas menghiasi wajah 'hidup segan, mati tak mau' miliknya.

Akashi tidak menyahut, hanya mengikuti langkah santai Aomine dan berjalan di belakangnya. Berpura-pura tidak tahu dan menelan bulat-bulat kebohongan yang Aomine berikan padanya. Dia tidak ingin semakin menjatuhkan harga diri pria tan itu.

"Dan kau masih saja menyebalkan," balasnya singkat pada akhirnya. Hening. Lagi. Mereka berdua tengah tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Sampai tanpa sadar butiran kapas kecil mulai berjatuhan dari langit.

Cess.

Rasa dingin mengejutkannya ketika salah satu butiran itu menyentuh permukaan punggung tangannya yang tak terlindung. Akashi menengadah ke langit. Dan pemandangan selanjutnya membuatnya takjub.

"Indah," bisiknya. Bukan melihat hujan salju, Aomine lebih memilih memandang ke arahnya dan bergumam.

"Hm. Ya, sangat indah."

Salju pertama telah turun. Musim dingin telah dimulai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Review?**


End file.
